Les bévues de Tsunade ou Naruto a toujours raison!
by heiji
Summary: Aprés un oubli de Tsunade d'une de ses potions, les ninjas de Konoha et le trio de Suna doivent hélas en subir les atroces conséquences... Vontils lyncher Tsunade dans le prochain chapitre ? Bonne question...
1. Temari ou la peur de sa vie

Titre : Les bévues de Tsunade ou Naruto a toujours raison !

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples: Hétéro et yaoi, on dit bien que le hasard fait bien les choses non ?

Résumé : Après une mauvaise manipulation de la part de l'hokage, les ninjas doivent en subir les conséquences... Ils se retrouvent tous dans le corps d'un autre...

Disclaimer: Sont pas à moi hélas!

Chapitre 1 :

Bureau de l'Hokage :

Tsunade : Shizune !

Shizune : OUI ?

Tsunade : J'ai besoin de toi pour ranger mes potions. Tu peux venir m'aider ?

Shizune : Bien sûr !

Tsunade se rapprocha de son étagère et examina une à une ses potions... Mentalement, elle relisait chacune des étiquettes.

_Potion de fertilité_

_Filtre d'amour_

_Onguent de soin des blessures_

Tsunade commença à les sortir une à une pour les poser sur son bureau.

Shizune : Il faudrait que tu apprennes à ranger, c'est aussi propre que chez Naruto !

Tsunade : Ce que tu dis et méchant... Je n'ai pas de cafard qui se balade chez moi quand même...

Les deux amies commencèrent donc le nettoyage, elles avaient presque terminé lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Tsunade : Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser entrer trois ninjas...

Tsunade : Ah ! Vous êtes enfin arrivés, depuis qu'on vous attend.

Temari : C'est de la faute de cet abruti, il avait oublié ses marionnettes.

Kankuro : Peut-être, mais qui est-ce qui a été malade pendant tout le voyage ?

Temari : Et alors ? Qui est-ce qui a voulu s'arrêter tout le temps pour faire pipi !

Gaara, au milieu des deux, ne disait rien, il ne bronchait même pas.

Tout à coup, un autre ninja fit son entrée.

Shikamaru : Tiens... Je savais que vous étiez là tous les trois...

Temari : Et comment ?

Shikamaru : Ta voix stridente m'a réveillé de la sieste...

Temari : Ma voix stridente ?

Kankuro : Et encore, il est gentil...

Temari : Toi la ferme ! Oserais-tu répéter ça, espèce de fainéant !

Shikamaru : Quand tu veux !

Tsuande : MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE NON DE DIEU !

Les quatre ninja dévisagèrent l'Hokage.

Tsunade : Il est l'heure d'aller au repas organisé pour l'arrivée des ninjas du sable et vous allez m'y suivre en silence !

Temari : Mais...

Tsunade : J'ai dit en silence !

Les ninjas suivirent l'hokage qui partit devant avec Shizune.

Ce que n'avait pas remarqué l'Hokage c'est qu'une de ses potions était restée sur le bureau. Sur la fiole verte était marqué :

_Echangeur de corps_

Un ninja qui passait par là (dont on taira le nom pour le suspens) croyant y trouver Tsuande, entra dans le bureau. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait personne, il s'apprêta à repartir lorsque la fiole attira son attention.

Il s'approcha pour lire l'étiquette.

Le ninja connaissait très bien les effets de cette potion et l'emporta avec lui.

Le ninja attendit que le repas spécial en l'honneur des ninjas du sable soit terminé et que toute la ville soit endormie pour tenter de l'utiliser, mais sans s'en rendre compte, il brisa la fiole qui se volatilisa dans l'air et se répandit peu à peu dans toute la ville...

* * *

Le lendemain matin...

Naruto se leva tard... Il était fatigué, il se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain... Fatigué, il passa devant la glace de la salle de bain et, voyant un roux se refléter dans la glace, il murmura un "bonjour Gaara" sans s'en rendre compte. Puis, après une intense réflexion, il se regarda dans la glace mais ce n'était pas son image qu'il voyait se refléter, mais celle de Gaara.

Naruto : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

* * *

A quelques pas de là, chez les Huyga.

Shikamaru regarda à nouveau ses mains... C'est bizarre, elles semblaient plus petites que d'habitude... Et pourquoi était-il vêtu d'une chemise de nuit ? Tout à coup, Shikamaru vit son visage se refléter dans une vitre. Il resta bouche bée. Quand il comprit, il se rapprocha de son reflet en murmurant : Hinata ? Galèèèèèèèère !

* * *

Non loin de là...

Temari : C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai !

Temari tenait devant elle le seul objet qu'elle avait pu trouver pour voir son visage et tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir c'était la coupe au bol et les sourcils de Lee.

Temari : Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Pitiéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je serai sage, mais pitié pas çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

A suivre...

Naruto : Je suis dans le corps de Gaara ?

Moi : Oui... Je trouve que l'échange est intéressant...

Temari : JE VAIS TE TUER !

Moi : Au secours ! Gaara !

Temari : Personne ne pourra te défendre ! Me coller dans le corps de Lee, mais CA VA PAS !

Kankuro : Moi je vois pas de différence...

Temari : TU ES MORT !

Moi : Pitié... Si tu me touches tu resteras dans ce corps à jamais.

Gaara : Laisse-le...

Temari : Quoi, tu le défends ?

Gaara : Non, mais je veux pas rester dans ce corps...

Naruto : T'es dans qui ?

Gaara : Une horreur...

Temari : Qui...

Gaara : J'ose pas le dire... Vous le verrez au prochain chapitre...

Voilà encore une nouvelle histoire de Naruto... J'espère qu'elle plaira...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review si ce premier chapitre vous a plu... Merci d'avance !


	2. Konoha maru préside

Titre : Les bévues de Tsunade

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples: Hétéro et yaoi, on dit bien que le hasard fait bien les choses non ?

Résumé : Après une mauvaise manipulation de la part de l'hokage, les ninjas doivent en subir les conséquences... Ils se retrouvent tous dans le corps d'un autre...

Disclaimer: Sont pas à moi hélas!

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant, je remercie beaucoup pour leur reviews,Thealie,Ephemeris, Yayoi26, Momokoj, Didilove37, et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

_**Attention, pour désigner les personnages, je vais les appeler par le nom de leur corps... Explication : pour Temari dans le corps de Lee, je l'appellerai Lee, mais pour vous aider à vous rappeler qui est dans le corps de qui, je marquerai entre parenthèses de temps en temps la personne qui est dans le corps. Donc, je marquerai pour le même exemple : Lee (Temari) attrapa son éventail pour s'éventer... Si pour vous, la précision entre parenthèses vous paraît superflue, dites-le moi, je le supprimerai dès le prochain chapitre...**_

Chapitre 2 :

Il était midi lorsque tous les ninjas de Konoha furent réunis sur la place principale de la ville... Tous avaient été victime de la potion et tous tenaient pour responsable Tsunade, surtout quelqu'un qui sautait sur place en criant.

Gaara (Naruto) : Où est la vieille ? C'est de sa faute tout ça... Je vais la tuer...

: Tu peux parler... Je voudrais bien récupérer mon corps...

Gaara se retourna pour regarder qui lui parlait... Il reconnut tout de suite la fille aux cheveux roses qui était derrière lui.

Gaara : Sakura ? Ça va pas ?

Sakura : Crétin, je suis pas Sakura... C'est moi, Gaara, et tu vas me rendre mon corps Naruto.

Gaara : Hé, comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

Sakura (Gaara) : Y'en a qu'un pour appeler votre Hokage la vieille.. Maintenant, rends-moi mon corps !

Gaara : Hé doucement... C'est pas ma faute, c'est la vieille et ses potions.. Elle a encore fait des conneries.

Hinata (Shikamaru) : Et dire que je dormais si bien ce matin...

Sakura : Qui nous parle ?

Gaara : Ben, tu vois pas que c'est Hinata !

Sakura donna une tape sur la tête de Gaara.

Hinata : C'est Shikamaru.

Gaara : Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le corps de ma ...

Hinata : J'en sais rien ! Je me suis réveillé dans le corps d'Hinata en chemise de nuit... Et puis Hinata est ta quoi ?

Gaara rougit légèrement quand soudain, il se mit à crier très fort.

Gaara : TU AS VU HINATA EN CHEMISE DE NUIT !

Toutes les personnes dévisagèrent Gaara.

Sakura : Tu pourrais faire attention à ma réputation...

Toutes les personnes jetaient de drôle de regard à Gaara, Hinata et Sakura. Toutes sauf une qui était toute rouge et qui semblait se tordre les doigts de honte...

Sakura : Ben, en tout cas, on a retrouvé Hinata...

Gaara : Ah ouais, où ça ?

Hinata : C'est la seule personne qui a rougi aux alentours devant ta déclaration...

Gaara : La seule personne que je vois rougir, c'est Kiba...

Hinata : Justement... Imbécile.

Gaara réfléchit quelques secondes... Lorsqu'il comprit enfin, il se dirigea vers Kiba qui tenait entre ses bras un Akamaru très nerveux.

Gaara : Hinata ?

Kiba : Gaa... Gaara-kun...

Gaara : Non moi, c'est Naruto...

Sakura : Moi, c'est Gaara.

Kiba : Et qui… Qui est dans mon corps ?

Gaara : Shikamaru.

Hinata : Quelle galèèèère !

Akamaru remua au milieu des bras de Kiba.

Kiba : Sa... Sasuke-kun...

Gaara : Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Sasuke n'est pas là ?

Kiba : N.. Non.. Ce n'est rien... Je n'ai rien dit...

Tout à coup, une jeune personne fit face à la foule, elle s'apprêtait à parler.

: Silence... Silence, j'ai dit ! En tant qu'Hokage, je me sens responsable de ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Cependant, la potion responsable de votre état actuel m'a été volée cette...

Un rire ce fit entendre dans la foule et interrompit le discours. La personne ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, elle suffoquait presque.

Gaara : Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah !

Sakura : Tu vas arrêter, tu ruines ma réputation Naruto !

Gaara : Je… ahahah... peux pas... ahahahah... la vieille dans le corps de Konoha maru c'est trop poilant...ahahahahahahah !

Konoha Maru : Naruto, tais-toi !

Gaara : Ahahahahahahahahahahahahah, je peux pas... Ahahahahahahahah... Et comment savez-vous que c'est moi ? Ahahahahah...

Konoha Maru : Parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre qui pourrait rigoler dans un moment pareil !

Gaara: Ahahahahahah... désolé !

: Imbécile !

Gaara, dont le rire s'était aussitôt arrêté, se retourna.

Gaara : Hé ! Qui a dit ça ?

Hinata (Shikamaru) et Sakura (Gaara), pétrifiés sur place, désignèrent le même coupable.

Toutes les deux désignaient les bras de Kiba (Hinata) qui était mort de honte.

Elles désignaient Akamaru.

Gaara : C'est... C'est lui qui a parlé ?

Sakura : Oui...

Gaara (Naruto) se pencha vers Akamaru : Depuis quand y parle ?

Akamaru : Depuis ce matin... Abruti !

Gaara : Hé !

Sakura : A qui avons-nous l'honneur de parler ?

Akamaru se contenta de grogner.

Hinata : Je parie que c'est Sasuke... N'est-ce pas ?

Kiba acquiesça timidement de la tête.

Akamaru : Hn.

Gaara ne put en supporter davantage. Penché sur Akamaru, il éclata à nouveau de rire.

Gaara : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... AIEUH !

Akamaru venait de mordre le nez de Gaara. Akamaru ne voulait plus le lâcher même si Gaara essayait de se dégager.

Gaara : Tu vas lâcher mon nez !

Kiba : Sa... Sasuke-kun... Calme-toi...

Akamaru se décida enfin à lâcher Gaara.

Gaara : Non mais ça va pas !

Akamaru : Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi...

Gaara : Pauvre malade !

Konoha Maru (Tsunade) : Mais vous allez vous taire ! On attend après vous !

Les shinobis ne dirent plus un mot.

Konoha Maru : Bien...

Konoha Maru toussa puis reprit son discours, après des banalités... il conclut enfin.

Konoha Maru : Je vais trouver une solution à ce problème en cherchant le coupable... en attendant, essayez de vous adapter car la situation risque de durer un moment...

Gaara : Quoi ! Hors de question que je reste là-dedans !

Sakura : Hé ! Un peu de respect !

Akamaru (Sasuke) : Si elle ne se dépêche pas de trouver une solution, je la mords.

Gaara (Naruto): Elle a intérêt de se dépêcher alors parce que t'as de sacrés dents...

Sakura (Gaara): Bon, et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Hinata (Shikamaru) : Et si on cherchait les autres ?

Gaara : D'accord... Mais on fait comment ?

Hinata : On verra bien...

Gaara : Bon bé alors c'est parti ! En route pour la recherche des autres... Je crois qu'on va bien rigoler si les autres sont comme Sasuke !

Akamaru : Hé !

Gaara : Ça va, je rigole. Ne me mords pas !

Les cinq amis partirent donc à la recherche des autres, ce qui allait leur réserver de nombreuses surprises...

A suivre...

Voila un second chapitre... J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas...

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience...Merci d'avance...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant, je remercie beaucoup pour leur reviews,Thealie,Ephemeris, Yayoi26, Momokoj, Didilove37, et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	3. Quand Neji léche Ino

Titre : Les bévues de Tsunade ou Naruto a toujours raison !

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples: Naruto Hinata, Sasuke Sakura, Kiba Gaara... Le reste je sais pas encore... Donner vos idées...

Résumé : Après une mauvaise manipulation de la part de l'hokage, les ninjas doivent en subir les conséquences... Ils se retrouvent tous dans le corps d'un autre...

Disclaimer: Sont pas à moi hélas!

Attention, pour désigner les personnages, je vais les appeler par le nom de leur corps... Explication : pour Temari dans le corps de Lee, je l'appellerai Lee, mais pour vous aider à vous rappeler qui est dans le corps de qui, je marquerai entre parenthèses de temps en temps la personne qui est dans le corps. Donc, je marquerai pour le même exemple : Lee (Temari) attrapa son éventail pour s'éventer... Si pour vous, la précision entre parenthèses vous paraît superflue, dites-le moi, je le supprimerai dès le prochain chapitre...

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant, je remercie beaucoup pour leur reviews, Ayura-Chan, Chibi Koneko Kichigo, Tecil, Thealie, Didilove37, Momokoj, Kurorin, Ephemeris, Maeve Fantaisie, Nerwende, Tsume, Nate BloOdy et ses deux reviews, o-Inuka-o, Carosasunaru et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Récapitulatif des personnages :

Naruto est dans le corps de Gaara

Gaara dans celui de Sakura

Hinata celui de Kiba

Sasuke celui d'Akamaru

Tsunade dans Konoha maru

Shikamaru celui d'Hinata

Temari celui de Lee

Je crois n'avoir oublier personne... Si ce n'est les nouveaux de ce chapitre mais je vous laisse le plaisir de les découvrir...

Chapitre 3 :

Les cinq amis partirent donc à la recherche des autres, ce qui allait leur réserver de nombreuses surprises...

Toute la ville de Konoha était agitée... Tout le monde courait dans les rues, appelant la personne qu'ils avaient perdue. La ville était vraiment en pleine ébullition. Nos cinq ninjas scrutaient de chaque côté, espérant ainsi retrouver un de leurs amis même si pour les retrouver, ils ne devaient pas se fier au physique, mais à l'attitude. Hinata (Shikamaru), très observatrice et intelligente avec son QI de deux cents, scrutait les environs...Mais il suffisait d'avoir des yeux pour voir la scène qui attira l'attention de tout le monde. Ino, ou plutôt son corps, allongée par terre était en train de se débattre avec un Neji allongé de tout son poids sur elle. Cette vision choqua quelques instants les cinq ninjas avant qu'ils ne se précipitent vers les corps de leurs amis.

Gaara (Naruto) : Hé Neji, ça va pas la tête ?

Akamaru (Sasuke) : Baka ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire que tous les ninjas de Konoha ont changé de corps ! Ce n'est pas Neji !

Gaara (Naruto) : Mais alors qui c'est ?

Le Neji qu'ils avaient face à eux se contenta de les dévisager avant de sauter sur Gaara et de le faire tomber par terre pour lui lécher le visage.

Gaara : Non mais ça va pas ?

Sakura (Gaara) : Quel est l'imbécile qui a atterrit dans le corps de Neji ?

La personne qui occupait le corps d'Ino, débarassée du poids de Neji, se releva :

Gaara (Naruto), lui, se débattait avec Neji.

Ino : C'est Akamaru.

Gaara (Naruto) : C'est Akamaru qui est dans le corps de Neji... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Bon chien... C'est bien Akamaru ! Imaginez un peu Neji en train de lever la patte ! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA !

Sakura (Gaara) : Naruto, ça suffit !

Ino : Naruto ?

Hinata (Shikamaru) : Oui, Naruto est dans le corps de Gaara. Moi, Shikamaru, dans celui d'Hinata, Gaara dans celui de Sakura, Sasuke dans celui d'Akamaru et Hinata dans celui de Ki...

Ino : Quoi !

Shikamaru ne termina pas sa phrase, interrompu par la personne en Ino qui avait enfin remarqué Kiba (Hinata).

Ino : Hinata est dans mon corps !

Sakura (Gaara) : Ce qui veut dire... Que c'est toi Kiba ?

Ino : Mouais...

Gaara (Naruto) : AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA... Trop mortel ! Kiba en fille, et moi qui n'ai pas d'appareil photo...

Ino (Kiba) : Tu t'es vu, le demeuré dans le corps du psychopathe ?

Sakura (Gaara) : Hé !

Gaara (Naruto) : Viens me répéter ça si tu l'oses...

Ino : Ah parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

Gaara et Ino se regardaient méchamment, comme s'ils allaient s'étrangler l'un l'autre.

A côté d'eux, Neji commençait à grogner contre Gaara.

Gaara : Parfaitement... Mademoiselle.

Ino (Kiba) : Appelle- moi encore une fois mademoiselle et je te montrerai de quoi je suis capable.

: Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a assez de problème comme ça sans que vous y rajoutiez vos disputes ?

Tous les ninjas firent le silence en cherchant d'où provenait la voix. Assis sur un mur, le corps de Tsunade les regardait... Calme et impassible, elle se contentait de lire son livre d'un regard distrait.

Gaara (Naruto) : Hé vous là-haut, c'est pas parce que vous avez le corps de la vieille que je vais vous écouter...Qui êtes-vous pour vouloir me donner des leçons ?

Hinata (Shikamaru) souffla.

Hinata : Vraiment... Tu n'as aucun sens de l'observation... Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ?

Gaara : Pourquoi, je devrais ?

Akamaru (Sasuke) : Baka ! Regarde le livre que tient Tsunade.

Gaara (Naruto) plissa les yeux pour lire ce qu'il y avait sur la couverture du livre, il en resta bouche bée pendant plusieurs secondes. Il n'en revenait pas.

Gaara : Maître Kakashi ?

En effet, la Tsunade qu'il avait sous les yeux étaient en train de dévorer Le Paradis du batiffolage.

Tsunade (Kakashi) : Salut les jeunes ! Bravo, vous avez un sacré sens de l'observation tous les deux.

Kakashi désigna du doigt Hinata et Akamaru.

Gaara (Naruto) : ...

Kiba (Hinata) : Na... Naruto-kun ?

Ino (Kiba) : Qu'est-ce qu'il a cet imbécile ?

Hinata (Shikamaru) : On dirait qu'il a buggé... Trop d'information pour lui...

Sakura (Gaara) : Hé ! Abime pas mon cerveau ! J'en ai besoin moi !

Naruto : Kakashi en Tsunade... Kakashi en Tsunade... AHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHHAAHHA !

Akamaru (Sasuke) : Ca y est, c'est reparti...

Naruto : Le plus pervers de tout les ninja après ero sennin dans le corps de la vieille... AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAH ! Cette histoire m'amuse de plus en plus...

: Moi aussi.

Tous les ninjas se retournèrent, quelqu'un s'était approché d'eux, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu... Il s'agissait du corps de Sasuke. Apparemment fier et au bord de l'extase, il semblait flotter sur un petit nuage.

Akamaru : (Sasuke) : Je peux savoir qui squatte mon corps ?

Sasuke : Moi ? C'est Sakura.

Tous les ninjas fixèrent le Sasuke qu'ils avaient devant leur yeux, bien peigné et souriant... Sasuke (Sakura) avait quelque chose de malsain par rapport à d'habitude.

Tout à coup, Sasuke réalisa ce que venait de dire le chien qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

Sasuke (Sakura) : Ca veut dire que...

Sasuke sauta sur Kiba et lui prit Akamaru des mains.

Sasuke (Sakura) : Oh mon pauvre Sasuke d'amour... Tu as atterri dans le corps de ce chien... Mais notre amour franchira tous les obstacles et je t'aime quand même.

Sasuke (Sakura) serrait contre elle de plus en plus fort le pauvre chien qui commençait à suffoquer.

Akamaru : Pitié... Sakura... J'étouffe !

A contre coeur, Sasuke (Sakura) relâcha le pauvre chien qui sauta aussitôt dans les bras de Kiba.

Sasuke laissa apparaître une mine déçue...

Sasuke (Sakura) : je peux te porter si tu veux, Sasuke...

Akamaru : Non, je suis très bien là où je suis...

Hinata (Shikamaru) : Quelle galèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère !

Ino (Kiba) : Je te le fais pas dire...

Neji, appuyé contre Ino, aboya joyeusement.

Sasuke (Sakura), tout à coup, remarqua une fille aux cheveux roses.

Sasuke (Sakura) : Ah ! C'est moi !

Sakura (Gaara) : Hélas... Je sais ça fait peur... Imagine-moi alors quand j'ai vu ça à mon réveil...

Sasuke : Qui... Qui... est...

Gaara (Naruto) : Pour faire simple, c'est Gaara.

Hinata (Shikamaru) : Je crois qu'il serait encore bon de faire un petit récapitulatif...

Hinata expliqua une dernière fois qui était dans le corps de qui... Malheureusement pour lui... La liste n'allait faire qu'allonger.

Tsunade (Kakashi) : Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu les autres...

Gaara ( Naruto) : Pourquoi, vous les avez vu ?

Tsunade : Certains... Temari dans le corps de Lee, Shino dans le corps de Temari...

Gaara (Naruto) : Houla, pas trop de donnée à la fois... Et où sont-ils ?

Tsunade (Kakashi): Au lieu d'entraînement... Je leur ai dit d'attendre là-bas et que je cherchais les autres... Vous n'avez qu'à aller m'attendre avec eux... Je cherche les derniers retardataires et j'arrive... Pendant ce temps, mettez-vous bien au point...

Tous les jeunes ninjas acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers le lieu d'entraînement dans le désordre le plus total...

A suivre ...

Voilà la suite je sais qu'elle s'est faite attendre mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même...

Pauvres ninjas, je leur en fait vraiment voir des vertes et des pas mûres...

Si ça vous a plus n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review... je vous en remercie d'avance...

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant, je remercie beaucoup pour leur reviews, Ayura-Chan, Chibi Koneko Kichigo, Tecil, Thealie, Didilove37, Momokoj, Kurorin, Ephemeris, Maeve Fantaisie, Nerwende, Tsume, Nate BloOdy et ses deux reviews, o-Inuka-o, Carosasunaru et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...


End file.
